


Agape

by Divy_Shakti



Category: Wolverine (Movies), Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sad Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divy_Shakti/pseuds/Divy_Shakti
Summary: Drabbler Wolvesilver.X-men no es mio, ni Marvel. Solo mis sentimientos.
Relationships: Logan & Pietro Maximoff
Kudos: 1





	Agape

**Esto es rápido, no es un sueño. Es una pequeña forma de como desahogarme.**

Carta a James "Logan" Howlett

Hoy me masturbé con la idea de un abrazo tuyo, y comencé a llorar.

Cerré mis ojos, e imaginé tu gran cuerpo, tu mirada seria, tus gruñidos y ronroneo.

Pese a ser tan rápido, siempre espero que me atrapes con tus brazos.

Hundirme en tu olor a sudor y tabaco.

Uno espera que, con los días, los meses y los años te pueda olvidar.

Uno espera que duela menos tu ausencia.

Pero sé muy bien porque no has vuelto y sé perfectamente porque no te he ido a buscar.

Pero a veces es tan difícil.

.

Me arrepiento de ser tan rápido, quizá hubiera guardado o quedarme con un poco más de ti, no hablo de los discos de AC/DC, no hablo de las camisas de Nirvana, ni de las camisas tuyas en mi closet.

Hablo de haber permanecido un poco más en tus brazos, el poder aspirar más tiempo tu aroma, el mantenerme un poco quieto al momento de posar tu barbilla en mi cráneo o a lado de mi mejilla raspando la mía; el quedarme un segundo más acostado a tu lado, apreciando tu rostro apacible.

¿Dormirás bien ahora que no estoy a tu lado?

¿Extrañaras mi aroma?

¿Extrañaras mis abrazos?

¿Extrañaras mi voz?

Yo creía que era frustrante ser un velocista y no llegar a tiempo. Es más frustrante el saber que es tan fácil como correr, y estar a tu lado.

No obstante, yo no soy tu Peter y tú,

pues...

tú no eres mi Logan. 

De Peter Maximoff.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

Peter mira el papel un rato, lo lee una y otra vez. Se toma el tiempo de hacerlo porque cree que así pueda recordar con más intensidad a Logan. Pero lo único que logra es que se ponga a llorar una vez más. Y se lamente porque la carta ahora esta manchada con sus lagrimas. Y la arruga en sus manos con la disposición de tirarla, de la misma manera que las otras cartas. Pero sabe que no tiene el valor para hacerlo, todo ha perdido sentido. Porque su padre lo necesita, porque el profesor lo necesita, los niños lo necesitan. Pero Peter solo necesita a Logan. 


End file.
